


Computer Troubles

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist Jimmy, BDSM practices, Established Relationship, Multi, Spanking, Sub Jimmy, Teacher Dean, Writer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Jimmy breaks Castiel's computer accidentally, but he has a plan in place to make sure that Castiel won't notice. But then inspiration strikes for writer Castiel...
Relationships: Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995412
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Computer Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt number 3 from my 30 NaNo 2020 prompts: 'My computer isn't working' + 'Broke something important and no one can know' + Dean/Cas/Jimmy
> 
> Thank you to trouble for both prompts!
> 
> This work is unbeta'd.

“Dean?” Castiel’s voice came closer and closer and started to sound more and more panicked, and Dean sighed deeply before he motioned towards his digital colleagues that he’d be back. He muted his microphone and turned around to see one of his husbands walk into his study. “Shit, Dean, am I interrupting?”

“Nah, it’s fine, my colleagues needed a break from me presenting this new teaching plan anyway,” Dean said. “What’s got you panicking?”

Castiel flushed and bit his lip. “I… I think my computer has stopped working? Look, I hate interrupting your meetings but I just had a flash of inspiration and Jimmy’s taken the tablet again, plus my good pen is still gone, so I kind of just want to sit down and hammer out this next bit. But now the computer is just being an ass.”  
“You know I’m not an IT-person, right? Mechanical engineering really is something different from fixing a computer, but let’s go take a look. You did do a backup last night, didn’t you?”

Castiel nodded, following Dean out of the room again. Dean took a seat in Castiel’s nice desk chair and tried several things before he started checking cables and other bits and bobs, while Castiel just looked on. Dean’s increased mutterings weren’t a good sign, and Castiel mostly hoped that he could fix his computer again. Both Dean and Jimmy knew how important the machine was to him, and they tended to leave the thing alone, although on one memorable occasion, Cas found Dean watching porn on the computer because he’d left his personal laptop at uni. And then Jimmy sometimes used it briefly to touch up his artwork when the tablet was being fickle again.

But Castiel trusted the both of them, one of the reasons he married the both of them. So he hoped that whatever was going on, it was temporary, and he could go write soon so that the idea wouldn’t slip from his mind. Dean’s huffs turned even more dark and his mutterings contained an increasing number of curses, and Castiel sat down on the floor because this might take a while.

“Fuck,” Dean said loudly and passionately only a few more minutes later. “I have no fucking clue what’s wrong with it, Cas, but I don’t think I’ll get it working today. Have you asked Jimmy when he last worked on it?”

“No, Jimmy went to see Balthazar about his new exhibition earlier today, so I haven’t been able to talk to him yet. But I will.” Cas looked up at Dean and sighed. “I’ll talk to him. You really have no idea what happened to it?”

“Nope,” Dean said, popping the p. “Might ask Benny to drop by if it’s really something that we can’t figure out, but it’s not something I really can fix quickly so I’d need to take a further look. I’ll call Benny tonight to see what he thinks.”

“Thanks,” Castiel said, kissing his husbands forehead. “I’ll grab a pen and jot down this idea instead.”  
“Good luck, sweetheart.” Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel’s cheek and then got back to his meeting, where there were loud hoots and hollers from his colleagues. It briefly took Dean from his darker headspace – how did Cas get his computer messed up that badly? – but eventually his renewed good mood petered out too, and the meeting ended with Dean still wondering what happened.

They did find out what happened as soon as Jimmy came home, banging doors and bashing into walls by the sound of it. Castiel came running down the stairs to make sure Jimmy was okay, which… he appeared to be? But he was carrying more boxes than he had left the house with, and his appointment with Balthazar had definitely run over.

“What– Jimmy, what’s all of this?”

“Cas!” Jimmy froze in place and almost dropped his boxes. “Shit, you weren’t supposed to know about this.”

“… about what?”

Jimmy looked away and slowly but the boxes on the floor before sighing in defeat. “I… I fucked up your computer. I was hoping I could rope Dean into installing a new one and gifting it to you as an early birthday present, because you’ve been using the previous one so much and I made it crash when I tried to update Photoshop on it.”

“So that was… you? Was it just Photoshop?”

“Yeah,” Jimmy nodded and breathed out slowly. “Look, I’m sorry I did this behind your back, and I’m definitely also sorry for crashing your computer, which wasn’t my intention. I’m… I’m glad that you did a backup last night, because y’know, first of the month and all that, but I mostly wished that I could have just done this without you finding out.”

Castiel furrowed his brow and slowly descended the last few steps. “Come here, Jimmy, please.”

Jimmy slowly made his way over to Castiel, looking apprehensive but following Castiel’s order regardless. Castiel immediately wrapped Jimmy in his arms when he was within reach. “Don’t worry about it, my love,” Castiel whispered. “I don’t really care that much about the computer. I care way more about you, okay?”  
“But I did something bad,” Jimmy argued, albeit softly and with his face hidden in Castiel’s shoulder.

“Do you want to be punished for it?” Castiel asked, voice gentle and soothing. He saw Dean at the top of the stairs, looking down on them both, but didn’t give Dean any more attention. He’d come down whenever Jimmy was a little more settled. First, Cas needed to figure out whether Jimmy needed a scene tonight.

“Yes please.”

“Okay, good. Go put the boxes upstairs, ask Dean to help you set up the computer and maybe restore my last backup. I’ll go make dinner, and then we’ll talk after dinner about potential scenes, is that okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Jimmy said, sounding a little more like himself, some of his cockiness shining through already. “And thank you. I think I needed that reality check.”

“You’re welcome. Now go do your tasks.” Castiel let go of Jimmy and winked to Dean at the top of the stairs, before making his way over to the kitchen to start preparing his dinner. He really wasn’t mad about the computer – Dean had been right: it was mostly panic, and he’d made sure to make several copies of his latest document on several memory sticks as well as various online storage servers. He knew that his latest novel would be safe, and he knew that both Dean and Jimmy knew that too. That didn’t stop either of them feeling bad about whenever something happened to his writing flow. Castiel hummed as he prepared their dinner for the night, slowly losing himself in the flow of a different type of work.

Later that night found Jimmy, Cas, and Dean in their bedroom, with Jimmy over Dean’s bare knees, ass up in the air. They had decided on a brief scene, just something to satisfy Jimmy’s need for punishment, and then they’d all get to come and go to bed satisfied and happy.

Jimmy was wriggling around on Dean’s lap, unable to keep himself still, and Castiel was getting fed up with that. He’d been dealing with Jimmy’s fidgeting for the entire night, and he was already thinking of tying Jimmy up to make sure he stayed still for just a few minutes.

“Jimmy. If you want your punishment, I want you to stop moving,” Castiel said, frustration seeping into his voice. “If you don’t stop moving, your punishment will be that you’re not getting any punishment, do you understand?”

Jimmy stopped moving immediately. “Yes, sir. I will try and keep still.”

“Thank you.”

Dean was smiling all throughout this exchange, and Castiel squeezed Dean’s shoulder softly in thanks.

“I’ll hit you twenty times,” Castiel continued, talking to Jimmy again. “We agreed this was the number you needed. You’re not getting less, nor getting any more. I will be counting, you’ll simply be quiet and endure this. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Dean will be here for your support, and you are allowed to come whenever.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Castiel looked at Dean again, who nodded that he was ready. Castiel briefly ran his hands over Jimmy’s exposed ass before bringing his hand down on Jimmy’s left ass cheek, leaving a nice red print. Jimmy huffed when Castiel’s hand made contact with his flesh but didn’t let out any more sounds. Castiel smiled and let his hand come again and again. Jimmy indeed listened and stayed quiet, although he was moving slightly against Dean’s clothed legs. Castiel was going to forgive him for that if Jimmy brought it up, because Jimmy was obviousl y enjoying it but was also letting go of his guilt. On the nineteenth stroke, Jimmy let out a small moan and stilled considerably. Castiel noticed and smiled again, letting the last hit fall to Jimmy’s hole, which actually made Jimmy moan out loud. He relaxed on Dean’s lap, and Castiel sat down next to Dean, who was running a hand through Jimmy’s hair.

“Well done, Jimmy,” Castiel said, slowly moving his hands over Jimmy’s exposed skin. He was sweating, and Castiel wanted to wrap Jimmy up in his arms and bundle him up in some blankets. Dean grabbed the bottle of lotion and handed it to Castiel. Castiel took the bottle and started working some of the lotion into the abused skin, all the while praising Jimmy and making sure he came back to them.

Eventually, he did, and Castiel and Dean made sure that he was doing okay before they snuggled him and got him underneath the blankets. This is how they eventually fell asleep, computer troubles completely wiped from all of their minds.


End file.
